Love Knows No Bounds
by kandierain751
Summary: When Charlie dies, Bella and Alice are forced to leave Forks, and go to Japan with their aunt and uncle. When a mistake leads to the sisters being stranded for themselves in an Unknown world... what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**If you ever look at my profile, or go to my first fanfic website, you'll see that I was obsessed with writing Inuyasha fanfictions. **_

_**Well......I seem so be good at writing not only Twilight and Inuyasha fanfics, so I'm going to try a Crossover!**_

_**Wish meh luck!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**Bpov**

Silent tears dripped down my cheeks, as I stood next to my sister Alice. We were both at the front of the crowd, all dressed in black.

Where were we? We're at my Father's funeral.... Now it was only me and Alice. Our Mother had died five years ago in a plane crash. Now our father had been shot on the job. I leaned my head on Alice's shoulder, crying harder.

"Bella... oh god Bella what are we going to do??" she whispered in my ear. My heart clenched fearfully. "I don't know Ali. I don't know."

The rest of the funeral passed quickly, both of us too caught up in our thoughts to even see or hear anyone.

"Bella....Alice," a hand shook our bodies softly. We looked up at the same time, still crying. There stood Carlisle Cullen.

"What's going to happen to us?" Alice whispered softly. "Unfortunatly, you both have no more relatives-"

"WHAT?!" I cut him off but he held up a hand to stop me from going any further.

"As I was saying, you both have no more relative's.... in the U.S." I gave him a confused face.

"What do you mean in the U.S?"

"I mean, your father Charlie, his sister, who you two never met, moved to Japan with her husband 20 years ago....I'm sorry to say this girls... but you two are moving to Japan," my eyes widened.

"You're kidding right Carlisle? Oh god please say you're joking??" he shook his head sadly. "I wish I was girls. I really do."

Alice's whole body shook with tears. "Bella... I can't leave Jazz! I can't!" I nodded with her. I saw Edward leaning against the gate, waiting to comfort me.

"Carlisle, does Edward know?" he shook his head again. "No. I thought you would want to tell him."

I let go of Alice's body and she fell to the ground sobbing. "Edwa.." my throat closed up and the tears came harder than ever, the closer I got to him. "Oh god Edward,"

As I got close to him, I let my body fall to the ground just like Alice had, and I heard him cry out my name before blackness told ahold.

* * *

"-s she going to be okay?" I heard fuzzy voices and I couldn't focus. "Wha...What's going on?!" I tried to yell out. "Where am I!?"

I felt a hand cover my own. "Shh Bella it's going to be alright. Your plane leaves in a an hour. Then it'll be smooth sailing until Japan."

"JAPAN!???????" I screamed shaking their hand off of mine. Then I reconized the person as Edward. "How are you so fucking calm?!"

He flinched and tried to hold my hand again. "Bella calm down." I glared vemonously. "I will not! Edward! I'm _leaving. _Doesn't that matter to you at all?!"

He forcibly grabbed my hand. "Of course it does Bella. I'll miss you so much...." I shook his hand away.

"Get the fuck out of here prick. _**And don't come back!**_" I screamed at him.

Without saying another word, he stepped out of the room and I broke down in tears again. "Bells?" Alice's hesitant voice rang out from behind the door. "Can I come in please?"

"Of course you can Ali. You didn't do anything wrong," she came in silently, holding a small picture frame.

I looked at it curiously. "What's that Ali?" she blushed lightly ad turned it so I could see. It showed Alice and Jasper, four pictures of them in the frame. Of them kissing at the riverfront, then holding hands at the Forks Diner. Then with Me, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper.... I choked back tears at who else was in the picture.

"Dad!" I cried out. She nodded, and I noticed her cheeks were wet with tears. I looked at the fourth picture.... It showed Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. Smiling happily.

I patted the spot next to me, where Edward had been only a minute earlier. She sat down and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Bells? What are we going to do???"

"What do you mean Ali?" she sighed in response.

"You know what I mean Bells. In Japan. What the heck are we gonna do?" I smiled softly at her not cussing. I was always the bad sister. But then I remembered the question.

"You know that I don't know the answer to that. I guess.... that we're just going to have to suck it up." I kissed the top of her head. "You're really gonna miss Jasper aren't you Alice?"

She nodded into my shoulder. "He's my life..." I could only smooth her hair, trying to comfort her.

But then she looked up abruptly. "What about you and Edward sis??" I sighed. "Ali I don't even know the answer to that question. Me and him are... complicated."

She sat up and pulled out her phone. 11:30am it read. "Alice??? You guys let me sleep that long?" she nodded. "Yeah.... Bella... about that..."

I narrowed my eyes. "What is it Alice?" she bit her lip nervously.

"We can't stay in the United States anymore Bella. Remember?? Our legal guardians are in Japan," my mouth dropped open. "Our flight is in an hour, less than that now."

"How am I supposed to pack up my life in less than an hour?!" she shook her head. "I packed your clothes. But you just need to pack some memories."

I got up and while ignoring her, shoved different pictures, notebooks, jewelry, and other stuff in a blue luggage bag I always thought I'd never have to use.

_What the FUCK am I supposed to do?!_

_

* * *

_

**Well.... This is chapter one of Love Knows No Bounds.**

**I'm still not sure when I'll have chapter two up. I'll probably wait until I can see the response you guys give me from the story. Ha. **

**You know what that means. If you're reading this, please Review. =] I accept anomynous reviews. =] =] Hint hint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kandierain751:_**

**_Chapter 2: My New Life_**

**_Hope you all like the new chapter. P.s. If you like this story, check out my others. Heh. I know I'm such a story pimp. ^-^_**

**_Disclaimer: Meh! =P if I owned Inuyasha and Twilight, do you think I'd be using this crappy ass internett? I don't think so. Stephenie Meyer and Rumiko Takahashi are two lucky rich bitches. T_T_**

**_Shout out to::::: Eh. Alexis!! Because she my ho. Loll you awesome mah girlly. 3 Yuu kno im kidding. =] =]_**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

_**

Chapter 2:

Bpov::

In all senses of the phrase, I was quite literally shocked into silence. The whole car-ride to the airport, Carlisle driving. Alice clutching to Jasper crying her eyes out. Esme giving me sympathy looks, and Edward.... Ugh.

I wanted to smack him upside his pale, sexy face. The whole time there, it didn't matter that he sat next to me. Only that he moved himself so that he was pressed up against the door, as far away from me as possible. When I scooted just a bit closer to him, and then he tried to press himself more, I lost it.

"What the FUCK you ass!?" I screamed at him. Carlisle swerved the car in shock, Alice and Jasper looked up curiously, not caring. Edward only glared.

"I don't know what you mean Isabella," I hissed at him for using my full name and I glared right back. "Oh you know exactly what the hell you're doing. Making sure to keep as far away from me as possible??? Real mature Cullen."

Alice and Jasper turned back around, suddenly interested in the scenery outside. The whole car was dead silent.

"Oh I give up. You're such an ass, you can't even admit to your mistakes?" I turned away, trying to keep from crying.

* * *

(Airport)

"Bells? This is really happening isn't it?" Alice's voice was muffled by her face in Jasper's chest.

"Yeah... it is..." I must have looked truly heartbroken, because Jasper opened his arms more, and I jumped into them. Hugging both Alice and Jasper tightly.

"I'm going to miss you girls so much," he whispered softly.

"No Jazz, please don't say it like that.... You make it sound like we'll never see you again," I whispered back. Alice nodded to agree with me.

He sighed. "You never know Bella....Alice. You two are going halfway across the world," he held us tighter.

I pulled away from him and Alice. "No! We will see you again! Don't ever say that!" I heard Alice's sobbing get harder.

"I'm sorry for saying that Bells.... You're right. Nothing could ever separate us. Ever." I nodded in agreement. "BELLA! ALICE!"

I heard Carlisle's voice yell for us and I turned. Esme, Edward, and Carlisle were standing there with our bags. "Oh no!" Alice whispered.

Jasper suddenly turned ash white. Along with Alice. "It's... no.... It can't be time already..." I looked at my watch. "Oh god..."

Alice clutched onto Jasper. "NO! I refuse to leave you!" she buried her face in his chest more and Jasper even started to cry silently, holding her as gently and tightly as he could.

"Alice..."I grabbed her hand off his side gently. "Hon...I don't want to go as much as you do, but we'll be in a LOT of trouble if we miss it."

She reluctantly pulled herself away from Jasper, full out crying again now. They grasped at each other until they finally had no other choice but to let go.

"Happy now?" I glared at Carlisle once we got to where they were standing. He frowned.

"Bella, you know for a fact that I don't want you and Alice to leave. I can't do anything about it." I paused and looked over at Alice and Jasper crying. "It doesn't make separating them any better though."

Esme nodded and I noticed she had tears in her eyes too. When I looked over at Edward, he turned the other way and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't I get a goodbye?" I whispered. He turned around slowly. "I thought you were mad at me?" he asked.

I bit my lip to stop from crying. "It doesn't matter how mad I am.... Who knows when I'll see you again..." he held me tightly to his chest. "I'll miss you my sweet Chiming Bells,"

I smiled softly at his nickname for me and pulled back. I'll miss you silly Emo Boy." I grabbed my luggage and walked through the gate.

Glancing back at them all, I wondered what I was going to do. These people were the reason I wanted to live in the world. How... was I going to live my life without them now??

* * *

(Epov)

As Bella and Alice boarding the plane, I finally let the tears fall. The one girl I'd ever shown myself to... gone...

I knew without looking over at Jasper, that on the way out of the airport, we were both just two heartbroken, crying, sniveling messes that missed our loves.

And one more thing.

_We Would Do Anything To Get Them Back.

* * *

_

**_ Kandierain751: I know, I know. It's chapter two and they're still not in Japan. I feel horrible. But I'm just letting this story go as it comes in my mind. So if they don't get to Japan in the third chapter, blame it on the mind. Heh. =P_**

**_You know that Drill. Review. Which means pressing that beautiful green button below this authors note. =]_**

**_Remember! I accept anonymous reviews!!! O.o_**

**_Song(s)::::: Colorado Sunrise -3oh!3 (It's a really good song. Very cute. You also may wanna check out -- Still Around-3oh!3-- they're both very fitting for this chapter.!!)_**


End file.
